Wash It All Away
by mypatronusisahorcrux
Summary: But it's been three long months since Cassian and the Pathfinders – Why does he both lying to himself? He's only looking for one specific Pathfinder – have been in the same place. Forgive him if he's slightly desperate to see her again. Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy Prompts #5


**Author's Note: Well I hope you all aren't sick of the Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy Prompts yet, because here's yet another one. Today's prompt: Taking a bath together**

 **As always, feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! I'm RxbxlCaptain!**

Cassian tries to hang back. Really, he does. If the Pathfinders have survived the last three months of covert missions, they can survive landing on the Rebel Base without Cassian supervising.

But it's been three long months since Cassian and the Pathfinders – Why does he both lying to himself? He's only looking for one specific Pathfinder – have been in the same place. Forgive him if he's slightly desperate to see her again.

Cassian remembers a time when his reputation around base described him as stoic, unattached. He blended into the background, floating from mission to mission without connecting to the base or the people that filled it. No one gave him much thought.

Now his name constantly appears in Rebellion scuttlebutt, always attached to Jyn's. Are they sleeping together? Did they get married? How did a harden intelligence officer fall for a rogue, anyway?

Even Princess Leia gave Cassian a _look_ – one with far too much understanding, as well as a hint of teasing – during this morning's briefing, asking, _The Pathfinders are arriving today, aren't they?_

He had nodded, keeping his face impassive and his eyes trained on the datapad in front of him. He ignored the way General Draven, who never warmed up to either Jyn Erso nor Cassian's relationship with her the way most of the Rebellion did, narrowed his eyes into a glare at his own datapad. Leia simply smiled and walked on.

Standing at the back of the hanger now, watching their transport slowly taxi its way in from the runway and come to a stop, Cassian attempts to blend into the shadows. Never mind what the Rebellion thinks it knows about his relationship with Jyn; what happens between them is not something he wants to broadcast by creating a reconnecting scenes primed for the holofilms in the middle of a crowded hanger.

So he doesn't rush forward when the privates began to amble off the plane. He doesn't scowl when Kes Dameron appears at the end of the line, talking and joking with someone behind him. He does, however, lock his knees when he realizes that _someone_ is Jyn.

He promised himself he wouldn't make any public displays of affection in front of the chatty privates. In only a few minutes, Jyn and Kes would dismiss the enlisted Pathfinders and move to do post-flight checks. Then, he promises himself, then he could go to her. Run his hand down her arm to assure himself that she's real. Hear her voice. Assure her he's still here.

 _But it didn't hurt to move a little closer_ , he argues to himself, his rebellious legs inching their way closer to the unit gathered around the ship. Jyn's voice, addressing her troops, rewards their insubordination.

"You have just about 12 hours on base. Get some food, get some sleep, try to get a shower if you can. Report back here at 0500. You're dismissed."

Cassian shuffles behind a nearby stack of crates as the soldiers wander off towards the quartermaster or the mess, eager to make good use of those twelve hours. When their voices fade, he moves out from behind the crate, now facing her and Kes. He leaned against the crates, completely casual on the outside yet with his mind whirling at the sight of her. Though he's still several feet away, he's close enough to hear their conversation.

"Go, Kes," Jyn says as she reaches down to begin emptying a cargo hold.

"I really should help…" Kes insists, but his eager glances towards the rest of the hanger say staying to help is the last thing on his mind.

"I can finish the post-flight checks," Jyn reiterates, "Go see your wife."

Kes smiles and shoots her a short, cocky salute. "If you're sure, Erso."

"I'm sure, Kes. Now get out of my hair."

Kes laughs and turns to leave, finally catching sight of Cassian.

Cassian never asks Jyn what Kes knows about their relationship, but he knows how well she and Kes get along, likely well enough for Jyn to mention Cassian to her co-squadron commander. Besides, the knowing grin that spread across Kes's face when he notices Cassian waiting for Jyn answers that question.

"Captain," he greets, giving a much more formal salute. "I didn't realize you were on base."

Jyn's head snapping up makes it hard to focus on replying to Kes, but Cassian tries.

"Just waiting for orders," Cassian explains.

"Aren't we all? Though I guess limbo isn't always so bad," Kes says with a wink. He throws his next statement back to Jyn. "One last offer to help with the post-flight checks!"

"Get moving, Dameron, before your wife decides you've given up on her."

Kes salutes once more as he walks away to which Cassian gives a short nod of acknowledgement. _One, two, three, four, five_ : he counts the footsteps away from the ship before looking up at Jyn. She's staring at him, her arms still resting on the supply crate she's inventorying, the small smile on her face lighting up her eyes.

"Welcome home," Cassian smiles back at her. "It's been too long."

"It's been too long," Jyn agrees. Giving a quick glance around the hanger to ensure they're alone – or as alone as they ever are in the midst of the Rebellion – Cassian joins her inside the ship, gently grabbing her hand. "You know," she continues, her voice chastising in a teasing way, "that isn't going to help be finish this faster."

"Then how can I help?"

Jyn glances around, considering. "Think you could arrange somewhere for me to stay tonight?"

Cassian laughs (idly noting to himself that the last time he did that was in her presence as well). "I think I can do that."

Cassian knew for certain that, whenever he and Jyn were in the same place, they always had a place to stay for the night.

After Jyn finishes the post-flight check of the Pathfinder's shuttle, she and Cassian head out of the hanger towards the barracks. Cassian had suggested food, first, but all Jyn wants is the soft embrace of a bed (or, the closest equivalent the Rebellion can offer) and Cassian's arms. Everything else can wait.

Cassian leads her to his room – she never knows where it'll be, since he gets reassigned every time he leaves base – and Jyn whistles when the door opens. It isn't a palace, by any means, but the room is larger than what she would have been assigned for the night. Room enough for a bed, a desk, a door leading to a closet (a _closet,_ not just a small wardrobe) that likely holds more clothes than Cassian owns, and still floor space left over. "Officer's privilege, huh?"

"You haven't seen the best part yet," He smirks at her, pointing to the second door leading away from the room.

"Private 'fresher?"

In lieu of answering, Cassian opens the door. The room is, as Jyn guessed, a refresher, but a bathtub takes up most of one wall. Jyn sends a quizzical look at Cassian.

"I know," Cassian laughs, his eyes showing clear disbelief as well. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it either."

"I don't think I've had a bath since I was a toddler."

"On Lah'mu?"

"No," Jyn shakes her head, and tries to solidify the dim childhood memory of her mother gently pouring water from the bath over her head. "Must have been on Coruscant."

"You're free to use it, if you want." Cassian's cheeks tinge pink as he gestures to the tub. Jyn notes with amusement how he's refusing to meet her gaze.

"Sure," Jyn chirps and reaches for her hand. Their fingers intertwine, and Cassian rubs his thumb over her fingers gently, smiling up at her through his fringe. "But I've got this cut on my lower back I think I'll need help getting clean. Up for the task, Captain?"

Cassian raises his eyebrows at her and smirks. Instead of replying, he reaches for the buttons of her jacket, slowly undoing them.

"Is that a yes, then?" Jyn decides to tease, "Because if you're not up for it, I'm sure I can go find Kes…"

Cassian growls, pulling Jyn flush against his chest, his mouth hot on her ear. A part of Jyn knows she should feel guilty pushing Cassian's buttons like this, but ever since the first time Jyn saw Cassian's jealousy flare – over Han Solo of all people – Jyn just couldn't resist urging his possessiveness on a bit.

Besides, Jyn grins as Cassian drags his lips up the column of her neck, stopping just below her earlobe, it creates such wonderful responses – why should she stop?

"Kes Dameron," Cassian punctuates his words by quickly nipping her earlobe. "Is busy at the moment."

"Mmm," Jyn agrees, "And he couldn't do this nearly as well as you do."

"Damn right," Cassian smirks. Jyn begins to laugh at Cassian's prideful expression, but her lips are otherwise occupied almost immediately.

Three months have passed since the last time Jyn felt Cassian's lips move against hers, but their bodies haven't forgotten each other at all. Cassian's tongue slips inside her mouth to battle with hers; Jyn's fingers reach for the collar of his shirt, gripping it tight in an attempt to bring him closer. Cassian's fingers wander down from her neck, brushing past her collar and far too briefly over her breasts before gripping her waist—

Jyn gasps, white hot pain shooting through her. She shoves an apologetic Cassian back, trying to regain her breath.

"Jyn, what's wrong?" Cassian demands, reaching again for her side, which Jyn now gently clutches.

"It's nothing," Jyn attempts to wave him off. "Just… a little bruised up. It's nothing serious."

Cassian doesn't seem to believe her, reaching to lift up her shirt. Purple and blue splatters the skin underneath, painting a picture of war from her rib cage to the hip bone. Cassian moves closer, as if while inspecting the bruise he can discover a new way to heal the skin, take away the hurt.

"Looks painful."

"I've had worse," Jyn shrugs.

His deep, dark eyes stare up at her and the hopeless, stupid desire crosses between them.

 _I wish that wasn't true._

 _I wish I could keep you from hurting._

But they know better than to say it out loud. There's a war on, after all.

"Come on," Cassian says, straightening up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He moves to the tub, twisting the handle to start the flow of water, occasionally reaching his hand under to check the temperature. Meanwhile, Jyn finishes stripping off her jacket and shirt, folding them in a neat pile at the end of the tub. Her pants follow next, until she stands just in her underwear, waiting for the tub to finish filling.

"You are joining me, right?" Jyn asks the still-dressed Cassian.

He glances between her and the tub, eyes resting on her damaged right side for a second. "I, err, well, I thought you meant…" Cassian stammers, his right hand, which had been checking the water temperature, waving awkwardly, flinging water droplets towards the floor.

"Sex?" She offers, amusement coloring her tone.

"Yeah," he finishes lamely, only sheepishly meeting her gaze.

Jyn can't help but smile. He's seen every inch of her, knows she would give him anything he wanted and vice versa, but he still gets nervous to mention sex out loud.

"Well, I still don't that's off the table," She holds up her hand to stop his protest of _but your back_ and shrugs, "But, either way."

He still looks reluctant, like he's crossing some border that should remain untouched. Which, Jyn considers, is odd, knowing how their relationship started. Just after Scarif, she would sneak into his bed some nights, leaving before the base fully awoke the next morning. They never discussed their sleeping arrangements during the daylight hours, and, in all honesty, might have never gotten around to it, if Kaytu hadn't come to wake Cassian up one morning to find her there.

Apparently it's up to Jyn to convince Cassian that, even though they've been doing this for more than a year, she actually _wants_ him. Not just sexually. She wants him in her life. In the hectic moments when the world feels like it wants to fall apart at her feet, she wants him to be her steadying factor. In the gentle light of the morning, when she's first waking up, she wants his face to next to hers on their pillow. When he's broken, when she's bleeding, she wants to be by his side, steadying and being steadied. Comforting and being comforted.

She kneels beside him, her hand reaching up to his face, rubbing a gentle line under his eye. "Please?"

And just like that, she's won. Jyn Erso doesn't beg very often – though, come to think of it, Cassian is the likely the only person to hear her beg – but it's something Cassian can never resist.

Cassian pulls off his shirt, dropping it on top of hers. Jyn thanks him with a quick kiss to the cheek before finishing undressing and sliding under the warm water. The tub isn't very large, Jyn needs to bend her knees in order to properly fit in the space, but gliding her legs under the silky surface of the water feels heavenly on Jyn's sore muscles. After only a second, Cassian slides in behind her, gently lifting her body so she's sitting on his lap, her back to his chest. Completely relaxed for the first time in months, Jyn's head falls back onto his shoulder.

Cassian, who thankfully has more energy than Jyn, reaches for the soap, lathering it up between his hands and smoothing it through her hair and over her shoulders. Barely holding back a moan at the gentle pressure on her skin, Jyn's tired mind attempts to help him, moving her head and arms this way and that to give him better access. His soapy hands float down her arms, gently massaging each of her ten fingers individually, followed by her palms.

Next he shifts her slightly, moving her compliant body into a sitting position, as to reach her back. Just to the left of her spine is the mark from a vibroblade she described, about three inches long, but luckily shallow so that it didn't require stitches. Cassian carefully soaps the wound – Jyn barely notices the sting over the calming movement of his fingers – before rinsing it with a handful of warm water. His fingers hesitantly move to the bruise, dusting over it.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Jyn sighs, leaning her head back to his shoulder. "I trust you."

He leans down to meet her lips with his, the heat of his mouth warming her heart just as the heat of the bath warms her skin.

"But you're alright?" Cassian checked once again, gently rubbing his hand down her side.

"Nothing a few hours horizontal can't fix."

"Good thing I've got a private room."

Jyn smiles in agreement, content to stay in this position and just _relax_ , safe in Cassian's arms. They stay quiet for several minutes, simply breathing the other's presence in. With how deep his breaths become, Jyn assumes Cassian is drifting off to sleep, until he speaks a moment later.

"If Kay were to walk in on us right now, how would we possibly explain this?"

Jyn snorts; Cassian's sarcastic droid had been the absolute last thing on her mind.

"Tell him we're attempting to conserve the Rebellion's water."


End file.
